One Thousand Years
by Freshman19
Summary: FShep & Thane oneshot.


**Hey. Threw this together as a promise to write something sweet for my friend Aislinn Trista, who's canon Femshep, Holly, romanced Thane in Mass Effect 2 and got lsighted in the romance department in Mass Effect 3. The initial idea hit me while I was driving and caused me to tear up beind the wheel and it just breaks my heart to see it on the screen now. Well Here you go Ais and Thanemancers. Something you Should have gotten in the actual game.**

* * *

"Thane" Holly Shepard breathed as she entered the hospital room. He was lying there, next to Kolyat who was at his side.

"Commander, it's good to see you" Kolyat said, "I'm glad you were able to make it."

"I came as soon as the shooting stopped." Holly said. She surveyed Thane's body, her eyes immediately locked onto the bandage over his stab wound in his abdomen.

"Siha…" Thane wheezed.

"I removed his oxygen mask, to make him more comfortable." Kolyat told her.

Holly pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. She'd been preparing for this day for months, but now that it was here, she didn't need to tell herself she wasn't ready. Her mind couldn't process what was going on. She would swear up and down in her later years that she almost had a heart attack, but her heart did not attack, it took the lead for her and expressed everything that had been a part of her life for the past 10 months since Thane jumped down from the air vents in Dantius Towers. she hadn't planned it, and couldn't remember where the words that were about to come out had introduced themselves, but they spoke for her better than anything her conscious mind. Her heart sang to him.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Holly placed her hand on Thane's face and looked him in his beautiful Drell eyes.

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

It was as if she'd slipped into her own version of Drell solipsism. Her time with Thane danced around the two in their current states. Every time they sniped the same enemy; Him pulling enemies from cover to give her a free shot; How he would be a gentleman and let her take on tough enemies herself and he'd take out their help.

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything _

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, _

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

All the time they spent on the Normandy filled her with warm feelings. She remembered the nights where she would spend more time in Life support than in her own cabin. Having Gardner bring them food from the mess because they spent so much time talking together. Their time before jumping through the Omega-4 Relay.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

"Thane…I didn't know what I wanted from my life before you came to me." She said between verses, tears blurring her vision slightly. "I had no idea, going into Dantius Towers, that I'd come out with the love of my life. You were courageous, strong, kindhearted, and everything I needed in my life, and all I will _ever_ need in my life."

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

"I'll always love you Thane, always"

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

Thane could say nothing. Words would just be unworthy. He gazed into her ocean blue eyes for the last time, leaned up gingerly and kissed her. When their lips parted, Thane's soul departed for the sea and the warm embrace of Kalahari Goddess of Oceans and the Afterlife.

Kolyat finished the prayer he'd been saying softly as to not interrupt Holly and by the use of pronouns he'd been praying for her, knowing full well that Thane had already asked for forgiveness.

Holly saw her tears drop onto his exposed chest and repressed her instinct to protect him from moisture. He was gone.


End file.
